


Love Is Always Triumphant-on hold-

by Mexicauthor



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, Stuff, Tags for days, Tagtag, this is a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mexicauthor/pseuds/Mexicauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having his heart broken Mark meets a man named Sean. A relationship is now in the making.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itsquiettime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/gifts).



> I'm back and this time I will be staying! Get a ready for a lot more content soon!

Mark looked at the shiny watch strapped upon his wrist. He had been sitting alone at the table for a good two hours now. He didn't know wether to be angry or sad or worried. He was managing to remain calm and composed but didn't know for how much longer he could keep it up.

The table in front of him remained untouched since he got there. The silverware and table layout was undisturbed as was the glass of wine in front of him.

Bile was rising in his throat and threatening to burst out of him. It wasn't helping that he could practically feel the judging stares of onlookers searing into him.

He listened to the light music in the background in hopes of calming himself. He looked at the chandelier hanging up above for the hundredth time now. He was trying to look inconspicuous while his mind ran through every possibile reason for her unexcused absence. His heart felt as though it were being waterboarded.

The one year anniversary was today. He had spent the entire month planning and doing in order to make sure that everything went perfectly. He felt the small box in his pocket with his free hand, the other held a bouquet of delicately beautiful red roses.

The phone upon the table in front of him began to vibrate. He hastily picked it up and answered it, a small smile forming on his face. He heard something along the lines of a snort and a distorted laugh.

"Hello?" The dark-haired man answered. There was no reply.

He sat listening to the silence on the other end for about a minute before any sign of life presented itself. A small moan made him look at the caller ID. It was an unknown number.

Going against his better instinct he raised the phone back to his ear."So, I thought today was you and what's-his-names anniversary." said a voice Mark didn't recognize from the other end of the line.

"Yeah," Another small moan, "He had some dumb date planned for us today. That dumbass is probably waiting for me right now." A familiar voice said with a chuckle.

"What are you gonna tell him this time?" This from the unrecognized voice.

"I'll tell him I had to take my mom to surgery. He believed all my other half-assed lies, this time will be no different." Said Lucy, Mark's girlfriend.

The two laugh and continue on with their moaning. Mark releases his grip on the phone and it goes tumbling to the floor. Tears well in his eyes as he releases a quiet groan of pain and sadness.

His heart break is cut short by a waiter walking up to the table. "Sir, I'm sorry but this table is needed by others. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." The tall blonde stated.

Without a word of protest the half-Korean stood and departed from the table. He walked toward the bathroom, every step he took introduced his heart to a new amount of hurt he had never experienced before.

He didn't even reach the door before the tears began cascading down his face. He pushed it open and tossed the flowers into the trash bin next to the doorway. He walked over to the sink and began groaning and sobbing sadly.

"Are you okay?" He jumped at the sound of a strange voice behind him. Mark, unable to speak through his tears, didn't answer. All he could make out through his watery eyes was a blurred figure in the corner of his eye.

He was too emotionally distraught to react to or even care about the stranger watching his display of grief. Every ragged breath he took made his lungs burn.

Much to his surprise he felt a hand begin to pat him on the back in a comforting manner and before the melancholy male could even comprehend his own actions he had his arms wrapped around the stranger in a tight hug.

The unknown person didn't fight against him, he just hugged him back and let the tears soak the front of his shirt. "Let it out."

Mark hadn't realized how bouncy and sing-song the voice of his comforter was until it was up close. It was very... very Irish.

He continued to cry into the accent-bearing man's chest for a few more uninterrupted minutes before composing himself enough to let go.

His eyes ached as they adjusted to the light and he looked up into the cool blue eyes of the man before him. He had a beard and, dispite having a very young appearance, had brown hair that was threaded with gray.

He was dressed in black slacks, black dress shoes, a white dress shirt, and a black vest, a red bow tie brought it all together.

The handsome gentleman held out a tissue that Mark took and used to dry his eyes.

The room was silent. Mark hesitated as he looked back up at the individual who's name remained unknown.

"I'm sorry," Mark apologized. He was still sad and it made his voice quiver as he spoke.

"It's okay, I don't mind." Spoke the other, his voice was somehow making Mark feel a lot better.

They kind of just stared at each other for a while before the brown-haired male decided to speak. "I don't mean to pry but may I ask what has you so down."

Mark had begun to forget the phone call incident but the question on the Irishman's behalf caused the emotion to resurface suddenly and he had to grab onto the counter in front of him to steady himself.

"I'd rather not talk about it." He stated as evenly as he could.

A loud beeping caused them both to look at an alarm clock seated on a table at the far end of the room. "Looks like my shift is over."

Mark looked at the man and at the table that was neatly stocked with several things such as mints, cologne, hair gel, and many other things. "You're a bathroom attendant?" Mark asked politely.

"Yeah. Thanks, bye the way." Said the other as he grabbed some keys off the table.

'Thanks? For what?" Mark asked, confused.

"Well, you're the first person to acknowledge not to mention talk to me in here. Most people totally disregard me and some skip washing their hands to avoid me." He said casually.

Mark nodded in agreement. The other looked as though he were thinking about saying something.

"I might be pressing my luck but by any chance do you think you might wanna go for a drink with me?" The brunette asked, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

This proposal made Mark oddly happy. "Sure, that'd be great. Plus, it's not like I have anything to do, much less anybody waiting at home for me." He answered sorrowfully but with a hint of joy in his voice.

"Alright! Let's go then." The attendant said cheerfully. "My name is Sean, by the way. Although everybody calls me Jack."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mark."


	2. The Feelings of True Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally posted the chapter! I hope you like it!

Jack slowly drifted up and out of sleep. He had never been someone to wake up in one go, it was more of a slowly crawling out kinda deal for him.

As soon as he was conscious enough to have semi-understandable thoughts a heavy pounding began to rattle his cranium. The familiar feeling of a fresh hangover began to creep it's way into him.

The air around him was thick and humid. He felt dry sweat on his face. His body was too numb to feel much else.

"What the fuck happened last night?" He thought, feeling groggy and clammy.

He was in the middle of another thought when he felt something warm. This alarmed him even more when he realized the something was a someone, their legs were tangled in his.

"Oh shite!" He thought and sat up, quick as a bolt.

A startled exclamation from the Irishman sent him and the other tumbling to the floor.

Mark sat up after hitting the carpet with a loud thud. His eyes quickly met the brunette's and soon both he and the other were screaming with looks of surprise and embarrassment.

The two simultaneously grabbed for the blanket, attempting to pull it away from the other so they could cover up. After a moment the half-Korean let go, opting to use his hands as cover instead, the other staggered back from the sudden release.

The two just stared at each other for a while after that, their faces burning a dark red color.

Jack decided to break the tense silence. "Did we, um... do stuff last night?" He asked in a hoarse whisper, the smell of alcohol on his own breath filled his nose.

"I'm not sure." Mark replied slowly. "The whole night'sa big blur."

Suddenly the raven haired male gave a cry of pain. "What's wrong?" Jack asked in concern.

"I think I figured out who the bottom was," Mark laughed weakly, as he held his ass in pain. Jack gave a half-smile as if to say sorry.

"Alcohol's a hell of a thing, huh?" The blue-eyed male said, trying to lighten the mood. "You can say that again." Mark agreed.

As if having lost all self-consciousness the older male casually and painfully walked/waddled to his clothes that were lying on the floor, they were wet and left a dark imprint on the carpet when he picked them up.

"What happened to your clothes?" Jack asked staring at them.

"I'm guessing water sports by the smell of them." Mark quipped.

Jack giggled. "Yeah, I'm sure we shot a top-notch porno." He said sarcastically. This sent the two of them into hysterical laughter and for a short moment they actually forgot about their current predicament.

When the laughter died down the two were in much happier, less-tense moods.

"I can lend you some clothes if you want, unless of course you want to wear  your own." Sean told the other.

"I think I'll take your offer?" Mark said with a tone of mock- indecisiveness, he tapped a finger on his chin while looking up in thought.

"Clever girl." Jack shot back as he quickly took out some clothes from the drawer. He then threw a blue polo, some dark black jeans, and some blue and black striped boxer briefs at Mark. We're almost the same size so they should fit okay.

"Do you wanna take the first shower?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Mark answered, his voice was shaky as he met eyes with the other male.

A second of awkward staring and then Mark was in the bathroom.

*Cue cliche showering and getting dressed montage*

Time Skip; Mark's POV

I looked at the slightly foggy mirror one last time before leaving the bathroom.

The house had a sudden drop in temperature when I got back into Jack's room. The steamy air had been replaced by the chilling stab of cold air that blew over my exposed skin.

Jack was sitting on his bed in only a pair of boxer shorts, tapping away at the screen of his phone. He looked up in time to see my eyes lingering over his body. I just did my best to keep my face from going red again.

I still couldn't believe I had had a one night stand with the Irishman sitting only a few feet away, especially after last night's events. Just thinking her name gives me a need to cry like a little kid who's puppy just died.

The sound of a now fully alert Jack draws me back into reality. "What?" I ask, dumbfounded.

"I said that if yer hungry t'help yourself to whatever is in da kitchen. Sheesh, pay some attention, will ya?" He repeats himself with a scolding tone in his voice. Within a second of finishing his sentence he is out of sight.

I leave the desolate room and walk down a hallway, through a living room, (to which I pay little attention) and finally enter the kitchen.

The room is painted a uniform white color. It has a more modern look to it than my own.

The shelves and cupboards and fridge are all fully stocked with a wide assortment of food, some of which I don't recognize.

I grab some (enter cereal name here) and fill a blue bowl with it. I decide to fill a bowl for Jack as well before putting the box back in its designated place.

I pour some generic milk into both bowls and once I finish proper cereal preparation procedures I take a seat in a chair to eat.

I'm in the middle of a bite of off-brand-os when a fully dressed and extremely happy-looking Sean walks into the kitchen.

I can't help but giggle at the sight of his flat cap. Wow. It's so... Stereotypical. I put on my most offensive Irish accent and begin to speak.

"Top ah dee mornin', Fitzgerald. I see yuv ben takin' yer mah's hat widout hur purmishun. Dat's a bad lad. Don'tcha know yur supposed'ta ask furst?"

"Konnichiwa, Senpai. I'm sowwy, desu. I just wanted to look kawaii for Marki-San." He says with a smirk.

I frown at him. "I'm not Japanese you racist bastard." I say, mimicking an unhappy child.

"Oh, excuse me. Ne How, Jackie Chan." He laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I will be posting the next chapter soon and this time for real. Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Best Regards, The Fanfictionst.


End file.
